How I Came To Live In Gensokyo
by Seth Metagari
Summary: The story of how my life in Gensokyo began... Though it does not begin with me. Forgive me if this doesn't fit the Genre I put. I honestly don't know what to put it in at the moment.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Author's Notes: I thought I'd share this story for you all, to try to clear up any possible confusion about my Gensokyian self-insert.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Touhou Project.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

This story begins not with me, but with a young male angelic Youkai named Seth. Seth was born in Gensokyo, but somehow ended up living outside of it, and was raised by a normal human being. Seth dreamed of Gensokyo for many years, and searched for it for a long time after Melina, the woman who found and raised Seth, had been killed.

Seth eventually found Gensokyo, which by that time he was a young man of marrying age, though he still had the appearance of a late teen. Since he had dreamt of Gensokyo, he knew quite a bit about it. Eventually he became known by everyone as a strong yet kind Youkai. He also discovered the truth about himself. His real name was Saruth Hinoshika, but even after learning this, he continued to use the identity he grew up with, Seth Metagari.

Seth also had a special gift. He had the rare ability to bring back those who were killed through physical wounds or lack of oxygen, though his power didn't work on those who were starved or poisoned. He also had a time limit, only having three days to bring their spirits back while they still had a connection to their body. While he became aware of this power, he still tried to protect those he knew, under the knowledge that even if he brought them back to life, they would still feel the pain of when they died.

He could also use his power to heal non-fatal wounds. This took far less energy than revival, which causes him to nearly faint for a few hours. Since simply healing took less energy to do, he was able to return to his usual activities immediately afterward. He prefers it this way, saying that if he heals the wounds before they die, then they'd never reach the spirit world in the first place.

Somehow, perhaps because of his kind and caring personality, he managed to win the heart of the Shrine Maiden, Reimu Hakurei. The two eventually married and had a daughter, Serina, who, while not holding her father's power of revival, was a powerful young child. Perhaps it is because she had inherited both of her parent's combat abilities, which led her to finding ways to combine them and make a new power.

Seth's time in Gensokyo caused it to evolve. Changing from the old style land that it was, it now held tech that far surpassed the outside world. Thanks to Seth, everyone in Gensokyo was able to adapt, and this new tech became natural for the land. In fact, it was even being mixed in with the magical abilities of the "incident resolvers", though they stopped calling themselves that over time.

Then there was a boy named Nesho. An ordinary young human from the outside, he came across a scouter-type object that revealed the best talent of whatever it scanned. Using the device, he was able to help the unemployed find new jobs. One day, he wound up falling through one of Yukari's gaps and found himself in Gensokyo, though he wound up with a severe injury in the process.

After receiving treatment at Eientei, he explained that he didn't know where he was or how to get home, so he was given temporary refuge at the hospital. While he was there, he accidentally drank an elixir Eirin had created, not realizing what it had done to him. I wouldn't blame him, though. It looked just like normal lemonade.

Without realizing it, Nesho had become a dual-type Youkai. He had become an advanced-level Doppelganger and a beginner-level Satori. Apparently the elixir changed those who drank it into a Youkai of the type matching their personality. While Nesho was secretly into cosplay, the levels of his types didn't make sense. It would have made more sense if he was a beginner-level Doppelganger and an advanced-level Satori.

Regardless, he didn't discover this change until he accidentally changed into Flandre, obtaining the form from another Doppelganger who had accidentally knocked him unconscious. Upon waking and realizing what had happened, he began to freak, but eventually calmed himself. After hiding the crystal-like wings in his clothes and changing his hair, he went inside the human village, only to realize that voices were flooding his head. It was too much to take, as he fled the town and accidentally fell into a crater, which caused him to end up at the Palace of the Earth Spirits.

After Satori had discovered his situation, he trained his Satori abilities to the point where he could control them, and then helped him return to his normal form. After practicing his new abilities, he began to realize that he could transform using his memories, and could even mix-n-match the traits of his forms. After a while he became known as the mind-reading Doppelganger. This, of course, became known to Mary, though since she didn't know Nesho that well, she was unaware that he was Renko's friend who had gone missing.

Next time: The story of Flare, who learned of his power in Gensokyo, as well as Aurora, a girl who almost lost her life.

Author's Notes: Notice how I didn't put a "*To Be Continued*" thing here? I decided to change that up for this story. Also, don't expect this form of story-telling for the whole story. Once it comes time for my story, it's gonna change.


	2. Chapter 2: Life-Changing Events

Author's Notes: And the story continues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou in any way.

Chapter 2: Life-Changing Events

Our third person of interest is Flare, a young man who had a power hidden inside of him. This young man stumbled upon Gensokyo by accident as he was traveling through Japan. As he stayed in this fantasy land, he began do discover his own abilities as an Elemental of Flames, though he believed he had obtained it inside of Gensokyo. But in truth, this burning power was always inside of him.

Flare eventually decided to live in Gensokyo, building his own home near the human village. As he lived there, he trained his own power and learned the techniques of those who lived there. He has since become known as one of the best Gensokyian fighters, using his abilities to defend the people that lived there. Along the way, he ended up developing a crush on Akyuu, who seems to have the same feelings for him.

Aurora was just an ordinary teenage girl with a younger brother that she cared for. One day, while she was at a friend's house, it caught fire, and it engulfed the whole building. Her friend escaped, but she was trapped inside, and was supposedly killed by the collapsing burning building.

In truth, Aurora was brought to Gensokyo by Yukari, though the fire had affected her and left her in an unsurvivable condition. However, her life was saved thanks to the new studies of biotech, which not only saved her life, but also improved it.

Aurora now lives as a part-machine Gensokyian 'pirate', as she called herself. However, it's debatable if she really was a pirate or not. For one, she didn't speak like one, and she didn't steal anything either. For the longest time, no one knew why. Eventually she revealed that she had a principle of only stealing from other pirates. Considering the fact that she was the only pirate in Gensokyo, this made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

Next time: He who had slept for many years finally awakens.

Author's Notes: Sometimes I feel like I just gotta put something here despite not having anything to say. Weird, right?


	3. Chapter 3: Destined Future

Author's Notes: Here it is, Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Touhou Project.

Chapter 3: Destined Future

I groaned as I open my eyes to see the blue sky above me. immediately, I realize something's wrong as I spring up. I was lying in a Cryosleep chamber, but it was out in the forest. Next to me was a white shirt with blue jeans neatly folded up. I quickly put them over my cryo outfit before getting up and looking around. At the time I didn't realized what had changed.

As I walked, my long hair, which was half-white due to a bleaching job I did in the past, gently flowed behind me. As I walked, I heard something. Running to see what it is, I see a green-haired girl staring down a man who was standing ontop of a giant combat robot-like device. immediately, I began to realize what was going on.

I had remembered writing fanfics for Touhou Project in the past, and in those fanfics I had been changed into a Lunar Rabbit Youkai. The green-haired girl was Wriggle Nightbug, who was often gender-confused. The man was an unnamed character from my imagination who plain out hated Youkai. immediately, I remembered what happened next.

I dashed out as the device began charging some kind of beam. Fortunately, I acted just in time to get Wriggle out of the way, though we both ended up falling onto and sliding on the ground. I got back up, asking if she was alright as I helped her back onto her feet. She said she was fine, and I gave a sign of relief, forgetting about what was about to happen.

The beam was fired again, and only barely noticing it, I manage to push Wriggle out of the way while I took the full force of it, causing me to get sent flying into the trees. As I recollected myself, I noticed I wasn't even injured, just momentarily stunned. I had also gotten a bit of a 'haircut', as the bleached hair was gone, leaving just a short messy blonde hairstyle. I immediately stood back up and rushed back.

As I got back, I saw as the man was surprised that I survived, and asked how it was possible. I replied, saying that I must've been lucky, and jokingly thanked him for the 'haircut' he gave me. Before he could do anything else, I immediately looked him in the eye and activated my "Lunatic Eyes", causing me and Wriggle to turn invisible in his sight as we escaped.

We ran to a lake, panting as we got there. It was there that I introduced myself, and Wriggle gave me her name, though I only pretended not to know. If she found out I had already known about Gensokyo and those who lived in it, well I don't know what would happen. But I was sure it was bad. After she introduced herself, she asked me about my story. Basically, where I was from, how I had gotten there, that kind of stuff.

I explained to her that I was once Human, and lived in the United States of America, or the USA for short. I then told her about how I went into Cryo, wanting to see what planet the human race would eventually live on, and how I found myself in the forest, though lying about how I discovered my transformation into a Youkai. After a moment of thought, Wriggle told me about a house she recently built, and offered to let me stay there until I got my own place, which I accepted. After all the arrangements were made, we walked off.

Next Time: Magic and Youkai, and a brand new life in Gensokyo.

Author's Notes: We're finally in my part of the story!


End file.
